Malentendidos
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: La rubia siempre realizaba conjeturas sobre todo lo que sucedía Y en un día muy especial sus malentendidos complicaron su declaración


Hola a todo s, al fin me decidi a hacer un fic de SasuIno, despues de leer grandes historias sobre esta pareja, espero sea de su agrado, es especial a Ino Y Sasuke quien me ha inspirado con sus fic`s espero te guste.

Sin más aquí la historia

.

.

Malentendidos

Cada dia que pasaban juntos era irrepetible, los largos hilos dorados se mecían al compás del viento de aquella mañana, a pesar de ser un dia algo fresco parecía que ese cuerpo de porcelana no sentía lo mismo que los demás. Llevaba puesto una falda que cubría media pierna de color violeta, una polera ajustada que hacia resaltar su figura y llevaba su cabello sujetado con un lazo azul en media coleta; maquillaje discreto y unos zapatos de tacón.

Sonreía burlona, ente ante las atentas miradas de los aldeanos que encontraba a su paso, hasta que algo la atrajo a la realidad cuando sintió su cuerpo ser cubierto por un abrigo grueso y largo

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que te vistas de esa manera- gruño molesto mientras sujetaba las pequeñas manos de la chica

-Tsk- no supo que más decir en ocasiones se maldecía por tener un novio celoso y sobreprotector. –Lo compensas por los detalles- se levantó ligeramente sobre sus puntas para depositar un beso en la pálida mejilla del chico -¿Y a dónde vamos? Trato de romper aquel silencio que se formaba entorno a ellos. Bufo molesta al no recibir respuesta

Siempre era así solo se dejaba llevar hasta los sitios más románticos e impresionantes que había visto, sonrió al ver su destino. El lugar que más amaba, donde tenía gratos recuerdos, y uno que guardaba recelosa en el fondo de su memoria, el dia en que por fin se le declaro.

Al ingresar los dirigieron a un lugar apartado de los demás con una mesa adornada con flores y velas, el chico le ayudo con la silla para que se sentara y posteriormente tomo su lugar. Comieron y bebieron, fue un rato agradable. Perdió la noción del tiempo y lo descubrió al mirar por la ventana y ver que era media tarde.

-Ino- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Si?- miro tiernamente la chica

-Lo he pensado mucho, hemos pasado por muchas cosas increíbles, todo este tiempo de noviazgo me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo…-Titube en continuar con su discurso

-¿De qué?- pregunto temerosa, ya había escuchado aquel discurso antes, una punzada invadió su pecho -¡Habla ya!- exigía una respuesta no quería que el siguiera jugando con su corazón

-Ya no quiero que seamos novios… quiero…- las palabras no salieron más al ver que de aquellos zafiros comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. La rubia aventó su helado que estaba a punto de terminar y salió corriendo hacia su departamento

-Tsk, mendukse- una ligera sonrisa cruzo sus labios al recordar aquella palabra que era dirigida constantemente a la chica, no fue a buscarla sabía que esa princesa tenía un humor cambiante –dejare que se calme- sin más coloco sobre sus labios un vaso con sake y bebió todo el contenido

O

O

¿Por qué le pasaba a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se detuvo abrumante al decir aquellos ella era Ino Yamanaka la kunoichi numero uno de toda konoha, coqueta, seductora, posesiva, competitiva… no dejaría que un simple chico la hiciera sentir así, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo que le fue impuesto y saco su celular de la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-

-Sakura, mismo lugar en este preciso momento, yo invito- colgó después de escuchar la respuesta que tanto esperaba

Camino directo al lugar donde olvidaría su frustración y dolor que le había sido provocado

Al llegar la pelirosada supo exactamente el lugar donde encontraría a su amiga, ya tenían un lugar reservado por las constantes visitas que realizaban

-Sakura ven- miro a Ino con las mejillas y nariz roja quien le extendía un vaso lleno con licor

-Ino, no ha pasado ni siquiera una hora y mira como estas- sujeto el vaso y de un solo sorbo lo termino, sabía que si rechazaba la petición de Ino las cosas no saldrían nada bien

-¿Y eso a quien le importa? Por eso estamos aquí para divertimos- sonrió y acto seguido vaciaba otro vaso.

Sakura veía con asombro la cantidad de vasos que se encontraban en la mesa, preguntándose si todos habían acabado dentro del organismo de su amiga

-Creí que tenías una cita hoy-

-No me lo recuerdes- al escuchar su canción favorita se levantó y sin dudarlo se subió a una mesa y comenzó a contonear su cuerpo mientras escuchaba los silbidos de los chicos que se encontraban ahí

Habían pasado 2 horas y la invitada comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que su amiga no dejaba de beber descontroladamente, debía mantener la atención puesto que con aquel atuendo habría problemas

-Hola, oye necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Con quién hablas frente?- sorprendió a su amiga quien pensaba seguía en el baño

-Con Sasuke, debes detenerte Ino mira como estas-

-No quiero verlo dile a Sasuke ¡QUE CHINGUE A SU MADRE! Y me deje en paz- detuvo con su pulgar una lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos

-Ino cuidado- tiro el teléfono y se levantó en ayuda de su amiga que estaba a punto de caer por el choque contra un chico

Detrás de la bocina un confundido chico miraba con furia el teléfono, ¿Cómo era posible que actuara asi? Bufo molesto y trato de respirar sabía que la chica tenía problemas emocionales y mezclados con el alcohol era una bomba, no tuvo que esperar a que le dijeran donde se encontraba. Quien conocía a la chica sabia en que pub era cliente frecuente, se colocó su abrigo y salió a toda velocidad hasta aquel lugar. Aunque no le gustara debía dar explicaciones, lo que jamás haría un Uchiha.

Al mirar al guardián de la entrada no se identificó, con una simple mirada basto para que lo dejaran pasar, miro por todos lados hasta que en la pista de baile encontró a una chica moviéndose sensualmente y se disponía subir a una mesa. Rodo los ojos, siempre había sido así la atención es lo que nutria el ego de la chica, se dirigió a una esquina de la barra y espero a que la chica lo notara

-Shika, dame otra- aterrizo en un banco y señálo las botellas detrás del chico

-Ino si regresas a pedir otra dentro de 5 minutos te la negare, se supone que solo tu puedes adquirir gratis no todos aquí, todo lo que hemos hecho se ira por la borda- bufo molesto mientras le daba a la rubia otra botella de sake –no quiero mantener tus caprichosos con tus "amigos"

La chica se atribuía a la concurrencia en el pub InoShikaCho creado después de que sus padres fueron vetados de todas las cantinas y heredaron el mantenimiento a sus hijos mientras ellos disfrutaban de todo el licor que quisieran. Se molestó al ver que su amiga vertía el licor directamente en la boca de los que se acercaban ella; está bien que la decoración logro obtener resultados, después de eso se deslindó diciendo –quédense con mi parte- mientras ella disfrutaba de todo el licor que podía ingerir

-¿Cuántas lleva?- una voz a modo de reproche lo saco de sus pensamientos

-6- dijo sin dirigir su mirada al que intuía era el responsable de la actitud de la chica

-¿6?- dudo ante las palabras del chico, las veces que había bebido con Ino conoció que la rubia podía beber todo el licor que hubiera sin perder la cordura

-cajas- señalo la mesa donde se encontraba la chica, siempre hacia lo mismo, colocaba lo que consumía la chica para reprocharle al dia siguiente, fallando en sus intentos de hacer comprender a su amiga que tenía problema con la bebida -más te vale que soluciones las cosas, las cosas más problemáticas que ella realiza es por despecho-

-Lo sé- dirigió su mirada a aquel cuerpo que se movía sensualmente por toda la pista de baile, provocando suspiros a su paso y una que otra propuesta indecorosa, le alegraba que la chica los rechazara en el instante

-¿Y qué esperas? Si sigue así le puede pasar algo- apunto con su dedo mientras la chica se tambaleaba al tratar de subir nuevamente a una mesa, lugar donde su amiga se lo impedía

No lo pensó más cuando corría, esquivando a los ebrios que aún seguían en el pub, la sujeto de la muñeca y la hizo bajar y la acompaño hasta la entrada

-¡Déjame Sasuke! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿No me has hecho sufrir lo suficiente?- lagrimas volvían a brotar de aquel profundo cielo

-Te dije que no me gustaba que otros te miraran- jalo nuevamente a la chica quien se derrumbó en sus brazos debido al exceso de alcohol. La tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos temiendo que fuera a quebrarse.

O

O

Los rayos del sol golpeaban sin compasión su rostro, solo atino a cerrarlos fuertemente después de hacer un intento de enfoca su visión para descubrir donde estaba

-maldición- la cruda realidad, un golpe directo a su memoria después de recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar al recordar la razón de sus actos

-Veo que por fin has despertado- sintió como cerraban las cortinas para obstruir el paso al sol que anunciaba un nuevo dia

-No quiero hablar contigo- se levantó buscando su ropa

-¿Qué paso?- se resignó al no encontrar nada, después de todo no era la primera noche que pasaba en ese departamento

-Después de que te fuiste, Sakura me llamo y me parece recordar una ofensa hacia mi progenitora y me sorprendió al verte exponiéndote y regalando tragos a cuanto fulano se te acercaba- dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa a su lado

-¿Y eso a ti que te interesa? Rompiste conmigo después de todo ¿ya lo olvidaste?- ahora ella era quien golpeaba la mesa, estaba furiosa. Ya no iba a permitir que ese engreído se creyera con el control de su vida

-Pues no fui yo quien malentendió las cosas y salió llorando sin antes terminar de escuchar ¿por qué siempre tienes que sacar conjeturas anticipadas?- desvió su mirada, ya no soportaba ser el causante del llanto de la chica que tanto amaba, la única que hizo sentir el afecto y que lo volvía loco haciendo sentir escalofríos cada vez que lo veía o besaba

-No entiendo-

-No quiero que salgas corriendo- suspiro – Ino no quiero que sigamos siendo novios… ya no siento que pueda estar ni un minuto más apartado de ti- tomo la delicada mano de la chica y se puso de rodillas – Ino, cásate conmigo- le mostro una pequeña caja aterciopelada y miro fijamente a la rubia

-Sasuke- no supo que más decir, se sentía tan estúpida, después de todo lo que había hecho el chico por ella aun dudaba sobre sus sentimientos.

Su cuerpo no respondió solo busco con necesidad los labios del moreno que la hacían enloquecer, suspiro al sentir que él le correspondía y la acercaba, la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama y comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de la chica, sonrió al notar los espasmos que provocaba con cada roce.

Subió peligrosamente la camisa que cubría el desnudo cuerpo de la chica y depositaba una hilera de besos que conducían desde su vientre hasta sus labios –Aun no me respondes- provoco otro espasmo hasta llegar a una cavidad húmeda provocada por el, sonrió satisfecho al ver los gestos que ella realizaba.

Sentía una gran necesidad por sentirla, por hacerla suya, tiernamente abrió las rodillas de la chica para colocarse en medio y con delicadeza comenzó a balancear sus caderas sobre el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba cada vez que la veía, lo provocaba con cada vestimenta, cada mirada, cada suspiro lo hacía enloquecer, derrumbaba su barrera de indiferencia con solo sujetar su mano

-Ino-

-Sasuke-

Ambos sintieron sus cuerpos tensarse y relajarse al mismo momento, se recostó al lado de la chica depositando un suave beso en sus delicados labios

-Si quiero casarme contigo- un pequeño susurro antes de dormir nuevamente

Sonrió al lograr su cometido, aun se sorprendía que una chiquilla escandalosa le provocara sentir una ola de sentimientos al mismo tiempo, ahora ella solo le pertenecía, solo el sería el único que podía tocarla, mirarla, amarla. La envolvió en sus brazos y durmió plácidamente acompañado de aquel aroma a flores que desprendía su rubia favorita.

.

.

Fin

Gracias por tomar su tiempo por leer, espero sus opiniones, criticas, amenazas, sugerencias… todo es bien recibido

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
